The Shadow Trailer
by Team RTBN
Summary: The first of four trailers that will signal the coming of team RTBN... Enjoy Written by the R of RTBN P.s We do not own RWBY... If we did, we would upload a episode a day!


'_Revenge is a dish best served cold to some. To me however, it is a dish best served __**bloody**__'_

"So big brother, what are we going to do for combat practice today?" Asked a small girl going through some stretches. "I was actually thinking that you could teach me something, little sis" a black haired boy with emerald eyes spoke and the little girls eyes instantly light up

"Really!?" She squeals

The black haired boy does a low bow "Teach me o masterful techno mage."

She giggles and takes his hand. She practically drags him out onto the front lawn. The boy look backs at the manor they came out of, Parradox Manor, being rich does have its advantages at times. But the boy thought to himself that he would be happy no matter where we lived as long as he had his mother, father and sister. They mean the world to him.

"Ryan, I'm going to show you how to levitate. Now I know you're not the big dust manipulator, but I thought it would be cool if you could at least try it?" She asked Ryan with a smile

He nods and step forward and take the mod she is holding out for him. He slots it into place on his gauntlet and clicks his neck.

"Now, you have to focus. Focus your aura through the mod and it will do the rest, however you have to maintain complete concentration during the process, if you let your mind wander, even for a second, you will break the spell and fall!" She yelled the last bit in a dramatic voice

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's an activation sequence, not a magic spell, father did create the process, and he would be insulted if he heard you calling it a magic spell. It is pure science, nothing more nothing less" Ryan retorts.

"Whatever!" She says and pulls three fingers in the shape of a W over her forehead causing Ryan to just roll his eyes and breathe deeply.

"Now, let me show you how it's done" she goes to levitate but then stops herself. "Actually, why don't we have a little wager?"

"Very well, what are the stakes" Ryan spoke confidently

"If you can't manage to levitate, than you have to let your tail and ears out!" She says with determination. Ryan mused to himself about the stakes. He knew she absolutely loved petting his Faunus feature that he kept hidden with his semblance and she would do whatever she could to get him to reveal them.

With a sigh, he grimaced and nodded in agreement. "I would expect no less of you sister, and if I win than I get bragging rights over you" He told her with a smirk

"Deal!"

"Well then, let's begin!"

Ryan's sister's eyes pulse white and numerous rings of activation sequences wrap around her wrist infusing them into her bracelet and removing the gravity from her form. She lifts lightly off the ground and hovers about a meter off the ground.

Ryan smiles and watches 'the master' in her own territory, it truly is magnificent; not many people have the power to even activate a bracelet, let alone focus a sequence into it and then take off.

"Well then, your turn" She says as she smiles and does a few flips in mid air

Ryan breathes deeply and focuses his entire aura into the activation of the mod on his gauntlet; the trickiest part of this is getting the damn thing to start, he feels it hum to life and takes another deep breath. This is the most complex part, trying to remember over forty billion individual numbers, turn them into an activation sequence and then direct them into the mod. The trick is that the mod will already have the numbers you just have to will them out, into order and back in again. He does this now and the numbers form around his wrist. He sweats lightly but he doesn't give up. The numbers dart back in and the sequence starts. Ryan kept repeating in his mind 'I have to focus to keep the sequence in order or it will break up and I'm back to square one.'

He feels his body lose the feeling of gravity and drift up gently, he opens his eyes and smiles with delight.

He was at least a meter off the ground and his sister was cheering with delight. She floats forward and wraps him in a big hug. He returns it, but his concentration leaves him for a brief second and the sequence breaks and he falls straight onto his butt.

"New record!" Cheers his sister, and Ryan just laughs as she helps him up.

"But I still won the bet Sarah!" He jeered.

"I know, and a deals a deal" Sarah sighs with a sad face.

He just smiles and let this control of the shadows fall away, letting his ears and tail be seen appearing in a swirl of shadows. Sarah squeals with delight and hugs him again and tries to pet him, much to his ire.

They both head back just in time to see their aunty Goodwitch storm off. Ryan always liked his aunty, but she and his mother were not the best of friends at the moment. Something to do with her becoming secretary at a school called Beacon.

Ryan goes to call out to her, but she has already left by the time he opens his mouth.

(Some time later)

"Alright kids time for bed" His mother calls out to them

Sarah and Ryan had both being showing their father the hovering technique they had practiced today and Ryan had definitely gotten better at it.

"But we're not even tired!" They both beg.

"You've got school tomorrow, and if you want to be great fighters than you both have to get your rest" Scolds their mother, she was a very beautiful and his little sis definitely took after her, she had sparkling blue eyes and long, wavy red hair. Ryan was always jealous of his sister's hair, but she was always jealous of his ears and tail her had gotten from their father.

"Very well, we will go to bed then" they sigh, him and his sister were set on the idea of becoming world class huntsmen and huntress. However, she was two years younger than him so he would attend school without her. That was a sad thought for him but he had good friends regardless. But none that made me smile like his dear little sister.

"Oh and Ryan, don't forget to take your contacts out before bed, you know they hurt your eyes when you wake up" Instructs his father. He nods and removes the deep emerald contacts from his eyes. A single tear comes from each eye and he blinks them away. His eyes are naturally golden orange but He hates the color so he wears contacts that change the color to his father's green eyes. Ryan always wondered why his eyes are the color they are, but his father says it's just a mutation in their family genes.

He works his way up the stairs to his room and flips gently into his bed, Ryan kicks his top and shorts of and put his contacts in their special solution and place them by his bed. He wrapped his legs up in his tail and fell gently to sleep.

(Midnight: Parradox Manor)

Ryan wakes to the sound of clicking metal and several sharp breaths of air. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks out the window. Being a Faunus means he was blessed (or in some cases, cursed) with amazing eyesight. His heart skips a beat as he sees several men in hoods approaching the manor quickly. All of them were carrying state of the art weapons.

He leaped out of bed and yanked his clothes on. An advantage of his Faunus gene is that he could hear and smell them. He grabs his gauntlets and rush down the hall to his parent's room.

"Mother! Father! There are strange men outside and they don't look friendly!" He yells softly, shaking them as he does.

His parents are up and ready in the blink of an eye, they then grab my sister from her room and head to the armory. Once there, Ryan loaded his gauntlets up with the unique blades he made for them. Sarah grabs her bracelets, their mother grabs her vials of dust and their father opens the vault and pulls out the family swords: Cloak and Dagger, he straps a quiver of arrows to his back and loads two fresh clips into the sword hilts.

(Ryan's POV)

We move silently, me and my father pointing the way, since I am younger my sense of smell is not as developed as my father's is. But he can't keep track of all of them so I keep tabs on about ten of the intruders.

We round a corner and my father sneaks up behind a thug and hits him over the back of the head with his hand. Another thug rounds the corner at the far end and he is just about to spot us when I burst forward using one of my semblance's abilities to 'blink' for a lack of better term and sucker punch him in the throat. He goes down like a sack of bricks and I drag him into a spare room. My family gives me the thumbs up and I'm about to go back to them when we hear voices coming from a hall that is in between me and my family.

I roll into the nearest room just in time as a pair of thugs walks past the spot I was just in, I hear them walk past and I hop into the hall quietly, suddenly all the lights turn on and the alarm begins to blare. All of the automatic gates that split the manor into different parts start to slid down and begin the process of trapping all the residents in a small cage of such.

"Ryan, run!" My dad yells to me down the corridor. I see him take mother and Sarah's hand and sprint off towards the opposite direction. I nod and rush off the other way, the thugs idea was brilliant, they found the override command and powered up the manors automatic security defenses, however they haven't been used in a while so the gates are closing slower than usual, I make great use of my blink, sliding under each gate as they close, there plan must have been trap us in and then find us in their own time.

I hear loud gunshot emanating from somewhere in the manor and shudder, I pray that my family will be alright, as I round the corner that have the stairs leading down on them I see four thugs blocking the stairs, I flick my wrists and two blades come out I let loose with them and numerous others and they all hit their intended targets, the four thugs are pinned to the wall and stuck fast, I slid down the railing of the stairs and smash another two thugs in the face with my feet at the bottom.

I run into the lounge and find that all the lights are off; my father suddenly bursts through the wall and is grappling with a thug in a mask. The masked man flicks him off and sends him tumbling into the wall which cracks due to the impact, both cloak and dagger slid across the floor and stop at my feet. I hear my mother and sister screaming as they are dragged through the hole in the wall and forced onto their knees by two thugs. The masked man drags my father over to them and forces him down as well; I take cloak and dagger in hand and extend the blade outwards. The masked man simply laughs and raises his gun to the back of my father's head.

"Don't do anything rash now young wolf, we wouldn't want to have to clean your father's brains off this lovely carpet now would we?" He is mocking me and its working

"Leave them alone!" I scream, I'm trying to keep my cool but I feel hate bubbling inside of me.

My sister is crying and my mother has only despair in her eyes, my father begs me to run but I refuse. I will never leave them.

"Drop the swords or they die" It was plain and simple

My swords drop and their fingers tighten.

"I love you big brother!" My sister yells before her head is shredded by the impact of the bullet, my mother and father jerk forwards as there spine is severed from there brain by the bullet.

My vision dims and all light fades from the world.

I am aware of the men walking towards me, and I try to feel anger, I try to feel hate, but the only thing that comes, is despair.

In one last burst before even my despair leaves me, I roar out as numerous blades of shadows surround me and thug thugs and slice them to pieces as they screamed.

I let out a few sobs as the last of my emotions leave me, my sobs toned down to ragged breaths of air as I felt empty.

I walk slowly over to my family's dead bodies and kneel beside them; my hands are drenched in their blood as I flip them over and close their eyes. I grab my mother's communication device from her utility belt and open it to call the police. However it had already been used tonight, the last message sent was to my mother's sister.

It read: _Glynda I need your help!_

_Glynda: Oh, so you need my help?! How convenient…_

_Shelley: Please, if not for me, than for your niece and nephew!_

_Glynda: No, you can handle your own problems!_

_Glynda Goodwitch is now offline_

I crushed my mother's communicator and threw it through the nearest window, I brush a lock of hair from my sister's face and remove her bracelets, I program my gauntlets to accept them.

"I love you to sis" I whisper and kiss her forehead; her style will not be forgotten.

"As I am the last member of this family left alive, I am hear by the rightful owner of the family swords: cloak and dagger, I will treat them with respect and kindness as you did father, I will make your proud" I say without a trace of emotion in my voice

I simply smile at my mother and then ring for the police

"Vale police department, how may we help you?"

"My family has been murdered and I am the only one left alive"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, I need you to come to Parradox Manor, bring an ambulance with you, there will be numerous dead bodies for you to clean up" and with that I hang up and walk over to the body of the masked man, I bend down and take off his mask.

"I will wear this mask from now on, to serve as a reminder of the fear it caused me and the fear I will cause to others just like him, I will become the best huntsman this world has ever seen" And with that I shroud myself in a dark shadow and make myself a cloak out of said shadows that I feel is both comfortable and combat ready.

The police arrive soon after and then everything after that is a little blurry.

That is all I could remember.

(One year later)

"So you want to join our ranks?"

"More than anything Sensei" I swore solemnly

"You have proved your worth and fought opponents that would have killed a normal man, we will accept you into our brotherhood"

"Thank you Sensei"

"Welcome to the brotherhood of assassins, Ryan"

"Please, call me shadow"


End file.
